dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Billy Batson (New Earth)
| Powers = * - All of the powers granted collection of six by gods and figures of legend either directly or through Shazam. ** ** : The ability to understand situations from many angles, including future and past consequences with superhuman clarity and accuracy. ** : Innate luck and divine guidance that allows finesse in actions and dealings with others. ** ** ** : Intellect and wisdom are heightened to superhuman levels. This also provides great or comprehensive knowledge in many areas, including: *** *** *** ** : The ability to hover or soar at high speed through an act of sheer will. ** : The ability to use the transformative lightning to heal others or ones self instantly. ** : An incredible amount of willpower that allows perseverance in overwhelming odds and seemingly unbeatable situations. ** : His magical body is nearly invulnerable to any outside attack or extraneous force. He managed to survive being turned inside out in the vacuum of space and return to normal. He commented that none of the other heroes present such as Superman, Wonder Woman, or Power Girl would have survived such an assault. ** : The ability to survive without sleep, food, water, or air. ** : The ability to run or fly at incredible rates of speed. ** ** ** ** ** : The ability to access the Rock of Eternity. ** : The ability to transform from a mortal to the entity empowered by the six. ** : Upon saying the magic word "Shazam!", Captain Marvel summons the lightning bolt that causes his transformation. This bolt has been weaponized in various ways. | Abilities = * : Thanks to the Wisdom of Solomon, he has the ability to understand, comprehend, and speak any language on earth. * : Another facet of his intelligence is ability to talk his way out of situations, as a man with an unprecedented amount of wisdom, he prefers to talk, rather than fight. Once Captain Marvel was able to reason with the goddess Heqt and persuade her to cause no more trouble with the humanity. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Only the strongest of magics can affect him in any particular way, such as those wielded by the Spectre. Well, I don't know who placed this vulnerability here, but it doesn't make any sense. First, a unsourced Magic Resistance, and at same time, Vulnerability to Magic. EVERYONE is vulnerable to Spectre's god-like power levels; it isn't a vulnerability. * : He can be reverted to his alter ego with enough electricity (as per Chain Lightning's bolts) . He is a common boy in his alter ego, as mortal as anyone in his age. | Equipment = * Historama: | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Captain Marvel's first appearance was in , published by Fawcett Comics and taking place on Earth-S. His first appearance in the mainstream DC Universe was in . *In Crisis on Infinite Earths: Absolute Edition an Earth-Forty was presented where Billy Batson used the name Captain Thunder and was credited as first appearing in the ashcan comic Thrill Comics #1 (1940). * Immediately after his introduction in Legends, the miniseries Shazam: The New Beginning was published, written by Roy Thomas. A subsequent follow-up series was published in Action Comics Weekly. However, the majority of events from these series were replaced when Jerry Ordway's Power of Shazam reintroduced the character. The "The New Beginning"-era was later explicitly ruled non-canon in Absolute Crisis on Infinite Earths. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Captain Marvel (DC Comics) | Links = * Captain Marvel Culture: The history and cultural significance of the many Captain Marvels * Captain Marvel at the Guide to the Mythological Universe | Recommended = }} Category:1986 Character Debuts Category:Former Justice League of America members Category:Justice League International members